Arborea
Arborea, sometimes rarely called Arvandor, is the second root of the World Tree. It is covered in lush forests, massive mountains, perfectly clear streams, placid lakes, and an ocean called the Sparkling Sea, as befitting of the home of the Seldarine. Each one of the Elven patron deities maintains a realm on this plane. None of these realms has a border and each one seamlessly melds into the other with absolutely no discernible borders apparent. Arvandor Links Hanali Celanil maintains a portal to Sune's realm in Brightwater, and Erevan Ilesere maintains one that leads to the realm of Hlal in Dragon Eyrie. A portal to the House of Nature, maintained by the whole pantheon, stands at the shore of the Sparkling Sea. The eladrins have a portal to the Gates of the Moon as well. Inhabitants The celestial realms of Arvandor and the Gates of the Moon are the only two planes where the elflike eladrins dwell in significant numbers. The eladrins are not servants of the Seldarine, but they respect and generally cooperate with them in everyday matters as well as urgent ones. When an elven deity requires a more powerful representative to travel to another plane a deva or angel is usually called upon, rather than the eladrin, thus a multitude of celestial creatures make their home here. Petitioners The petitioners of Arvandor – even those few who were not elves in their mortal lives – all appear as handsome elves here, however their appearance is more exagerated and fey-like than that of the elves of the Material Plane. These petitioners spend their time enjoying the eternal tranquility of Arvandor. Realms of Arvandor Arvandor is a vast, infinite expanse of pristine wilderness stretching from the boundless mass of the Sparkling Sea to a range of snow-capped mountains. While each deity claims a portion of the realm, the majority is shared by the entire pantheon and with the eldarins. Aerie Aerie is the divine realm of the goddess Aerdrie Faenya, it is a glittering palace of clouds floating high on the otherwise crystal-clear skies above the forests and mountains of Arvandor. Celestial eagles and rocs make their home here, along with elven and avariel petitioners, celestial elves, and angels. Since the spellplague when Aerdrie Faenya was revealed to be in fact Akadi, the queen of air has maintained his realm on Arvandor, where she spend time sometimes. Crescent Grove The center of Arvandor is the great palace Cresent Grove, the home of Corellon Larethian and Sehanine Moonbow. Crescent Grove is a flawless union of nature and artistry, uniting white marble pillars and walkways with towering white-barked trees. At the center stands a tall tower called the Overlook, which offers a breathtaking view of the entire plane. Many petitioners of Arvandor spend their time here, reflecting in quiet contemplation and enjoying some undisturbed solitude. Elavandor This palace built of coral gold and veined marble at the bottom of a chasm in the Sparkling Sea is the home of the Dolphin Prince, Deep Sashelas. It is home to celestial dolphins and whales, great schools of fish and tritons swim along side the sea elf petitioners of the plane. Magic on Arborea Conjuration-summoning spells bring the nature spirits. Don't even think of trying to call some evil creature, or the Furies will come and attack you. Divination requires props, as in the classical cults, and this increases casting time by a round. "Charm" and related spells get a penalty of -4 on saves, and all emotion spells get double duration, but on a check of natural 17-20, the target gets very angry with +2 on attacks and damage rolls, usually attacking until he or she takes damage. (Perhaps a spell key would protect the caster from this effect.) Nasty necromancy doesn't work in most places. In Greek territory, nasty necromancy works for wizards, and it requires a blood offering to Hecate or a gift to the children that her cult protects. In elf territory, only magicians devoted to Labelas or Corellon can use any necromantic spells, and they have only 10% chance per level. "Raise dead" and "Resurrection" are impossible in elf territory. Elemental magics must be keyed, except for air magics in elf territory and water magics in Ossa. Other uses of keys to overcome effects unique to Arborea seem unlikely. Wizardly spell keys are some harmless offering to the nature spirits. "Conjuration" spells require a bit of food, a carving, or a few words in the appropriate language. "Charm" spells require a kind word, smile, or joke. "Divination" spells need something of value. "Elemental" spells require a gift of the opposite element. Power keys given to clergy are typically one-adventure-only items, and tend to be cult symbols or pretty things from nature. Third edition "Manual of the Planes" focuses primarily on simplifying and encouraging individual campaign creativity. Ideas include: The suggested color for pools from the astral is sapphire. Ethereal curtains might be bright blue. The dead are immune to electricity and poison, have cold resistance 20 and fire resistance 20, and have damage reduction 10/+1. The plane is "mildly good-aligned" and "mildly chaos-aligned". Lawful and evil creatures have -2 (adding as necessary) on charisma checks. I respectfully suggest that Arborea be regarded as thoroughly good and thoroughly chaotic. These effects would be cumulative -1 on all intelligence, wisdom, and charisma checks for all non-good, non-evil creatures -2 on all intelligence, wisdom, and charisma checks for all evil creatures -1 on all intelligence, wisdom, and charisma checks for all non-lawful, non-chaotic creatures -2 on all intelligence, wisdom, and charisma checks for all lawful creatures Good-based (non-lawful) spells work as if caster were 4 levels higher. Evil-based spells simply fail. Law-based spells simply fail. Chaos-based (non-evil) spells work as if caster were 4 levels higher. *Inveiglement: Attacks with the charm or illusion gain a +1 bonus to the attack roll. *Emotions Run Wild: Saves against effects with the fear or charm take a -1 penalty. *Reckless Moods:Charisma-based checks grant +2 successes *Surge of the Heart: Once per day, upon using an attack power, any creature can add the Invigorating keyword to the power as a Free Action. Arborea